1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for carrying an urn during a ceremony such as a funeral.
2. Description of the Prior Art Cremation has recently been gaining popularity among religious denominations where coffin burial has traditionally been the norm. Both the considerations of the deceased and the living influence the method by which the body of the deceased is laid to rest. Unlike traditional funerals wherein the deceased is placed into a coffin and the casket is brought into the church, temple or chapel via pallbearers, funerals in which the deceased was cremated historically have not contained this ceremonial element. Urns brought into the place of worship are simply placed in the desired location within the church or chapel before the accompanying ceremonies commence and before the attendees arrive. In the past, devices did not exist which would allow families of the deceased to ceremoniously bring the cremated remains into the place of worship.
Past inventions have either been aimed at coffin transportation or urn storage rather than a ceremonious urn carrying device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 321,781 to Barrett describes a bier for transporting coffins wherein a rectangular wood fine with four posts extending from its corners may be carried by pallbearers. The frame is also equipped with legs so that when it is not being transported, four feet on pivoting hinges may be lowered and the bier placed on the ground. The slatted frame of the invention is geared towards holding caskets and cannot be used to ceremoniously transport urns.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,103 to Crowley et al. illustrates a fanciful urn display design wherein the cremated remains are placed within a small memorial. Unfortunately this arrangement is not ideal for transportation within the place of worship during any farewell ceremonies because it is not shaped for easy lifting by urnbearers.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 304,641 to Bourassa also covers an elaborate glass enclosure urn display stand. This arrangement, while attractive and movable, cannot be used both as a display and a means for transporting an urn during a funeral service.
In view of the above, it should be appreciated that there is a need for a device permitting an urn to be transported during a funeral ceremony by a group of urnbearers. The present invention satisfies these long felt needs and provides other further related advantages.